MISSING
by Agassi new acc
Summary: Wonwoo dan kearoganannya adalah dua hal yang tak terpisahkan. Apapun yang wonwoo inginkan adalah sesuatu yang mutlak. Termasuk saat ia jatuh cinta, well wonwoo tidak terlalu suka dengan ide jatuh cinta karna sebenarnya ia hanya merasa nyaman, ya hanya nyaman. a Meanie fanfiction by Agassi. Mingyu x Wonwoo. Meanie. Minwon. seventeen


Wonwoo dan kearoganannya adalah dua hal yang tak terpisahkan. Apapun yang wonwoo inginkan adalah sesuatu yang mutlak. Termasuk saat ia jatuh cinta, well wonwoo tidak terlalu suka dengan ide jatuh cinta karna sebenarnya ia hanya merasa nyaman, ya hanya nyaman.

.

..

Missing

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

©Pledis Ent © Agassi

.

..

"Wonwoo sayang maafkan eomma, eomma dan appa sudah berusaha meyakinkan nenekmu tapi ia tetap pada pendiriannya sayang.. lagipula kau sudah 23 sayang dan calon yang nenek pilihkan ibu pikir cocok denganmu, dia juga teman kecil- hey Wonwoo sayang jangan pergi dulu, hey sayang"

Nyonya Jeon memijit pelipisnya kecil menghadapi tingkah putra semata wayangnya itu. Sebenarnya ia tak heran Wonwoo memiliki sifat keras kepala seperti itu, mertuanya-nenek Wonwoo- bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih parah dari Wonwoo. Oh Nyonya Jeon jadi semakin pusing saja memikirkan dua orang keras kepala itu.

kring

kring

Yaampun belum selesai pusing memikirkan cara membujuk Wonwoo sekarang ia dipusingkan dengan ponselnya, yaampun diamana ia meletakkan ponselnya.

Alisnya mengernyit saat melihat nama sang ibu mertua di layar benda kotak tersebut. Ada apa ibu mertuanya menghubunginya padahal mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Yeoboseo eo-"

"Katakan pada anak keras kepala itu aku beri sedikit kelonggaran, jika ia tak mau menikah dengan pilihanku suruh pacarnya melamarnya" sudah terkejut karna kata-katanya tiba-tiba diputus sekarang ia dibuat menganga dengan kata-kata ibu mertuanya.

Apa katanya? pacarnya? pacar Wonwoo? yang benar saja, jangankan pacar, wonwoo bahkan tidak pernah membawa temannya berkunjung-sebenarnya Nyonya Jeon ragu apakah wonwoo memiliki teman.

"B-baik eommonim aku akan mencoba berbicara lagi padan-"

tut tut tut

Nyonya Jeon menatap ponselnya tak percaya, yaampun ibu mertunya ini benar-benar.

Dengan langkah tergesa ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Wonwoo boleh ibu masuk?"

Belum sempat ia memutar kenop Wonwoo sudah muncul dengan wajah datar andalannya di di hadapannya.

Tatapan Nyonya Jeon beralih pada sebuah koper besar di sebelah kanan anaknya.

"Sayang kau mau kemana dengan koper itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Minggat" jawaban singkat Wonwoo tak elak membuat nyonya jeon semakin pusing dan mengurut pangkal hidungnya dengan dongkol.

"Sayang dengar, nenek baru saja menelpon ibu dan ia bilang kau tidak perlu menikah dengan calon yang ia pilihkan jadi tak perlu pakai acara minggat-minggatan segala oke?"

Wonwoo menatap ibunya curiga, bagaimana mungkin neneknya yang galak tukang perintah dan keras kepala itu bisa berubah pikiran secepat ini, pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Mengerti dengan tatapan putranya Nyonya Jeon tersenyum manis dan mengelus kepala Wonwoo.

"Kau tak perlu menikah dengannya karena nenekmu meminta pacarmu segera melamarmu"

JDER

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, wonwoo tak sanggup berdiri saja rasanya. Apa-apaan neneknya ini. Jangankan pacar, teman dekat saja wonwoo tidak punya.

"Apa-apaan ini. Ibu kan mengerti aku tidak ingin menikah karena aku memang tidak ingin. Aku tidak akan menikah saat ini, titik"

Nyonya Jeon hanya bisa memandang punggung Wonwoo dengan sendu saat anaknya membawa kopernya menuruni tangga.

"Dan tolong jangan ikuti aku, siapapun itu termasuk bodiguard-bodiaguard ini" lanjut wonwoo dengan nada memerintahnya.

.

..

"Mingyu tolong bersihkan bangku 3 dan 9"

"SIAP" selalu cepat tanggap dan rajin, Mingyu yakin ia akan segera dinaikkan jabatannya menjadi chef meski baru seminggu bekerja.

Sudah seminggu Mingyu bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran cina dekat flatnya. Sebenarnya ia melamar menjadi chef tapi sang pemilik malah menempatkannya sebagai pelayan, well masa training sebelum masuk dapur katanya.

Dengan telaten Mingyu membersihkan meja-meja tersebut, tidak jarang ia tersenyum kecil saat menangkap basah segerombolan siswi sma berbisik-bisik sambil melihatnya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, ketampanannya tidak tertahankan sih.

"Apa kau memang terbiasa bekerja selambat ini?" Mingyu berdiri tegak dan menatap heran orang di depannya, apa orang ini bicara padanya?

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? cepat bersihkan mejanya, ah sekalian bersihkan kursinya juga aku alergi bekas orang lain. dan gunakan kain lap yang baru"

Bukannya melanjutkan kerjanya Mingyu malah berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memandang orang di depannya heran bercampur kesal.

"Maaf tu-"

"Kerjakan atau aku laporkan pada managermu?"

Mingyu mendelik tak suka pada laki-laki yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi darinya di depannya ini. Yang benar saja, kalau ia dipecat sia-sia satu minggu masa trainingnya menjadi chef.

Dengan malas Mingyu pergi ke belakang dan mengambil kain lap baru dan segera membersihkan kursi dan meja tersebut.

"Benar-benar pekerja yang tak kompeten, malas-malasan bahkan berani menantang pelanggan. aku sedang memikirkan kira-kira kapan managermu akan menendangmu keluar dari restoran ini"

Pedas dan menusuk, cukup sudah Mingyu benar-benar tidak tahan.

Bruk

Mingyu melempar kain lapnya dengan kasar ke meja di hadapan lawan bicaranya dan menatap tajam pada sang lawan bicara.

Sadar menjadi pusat perhatian ia segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dan menyeretnya keluar retoran.

"Dengar, jika kau tak ingin makan disini tak perlu mencari-cari kesalahan karena kau benar-benar membuang waktuku. Silahkan cari restoran lain yang mau mengelap kursimu atau sekalian bawa saja kursi sendiri tuan clean freak" sulutnya dengan wajah kesal dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat lelaki itu hanya menatapnnya datar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk kembali.

Oh yaampun yang benar saja, inilah alasannya melamar menjadi chef bukannya pelayan, dasar orang kaya yang bisanya bikin pusing saja.

Ia bisa melihat laki-laki itu berjalan menuju dapur dan seketika ia panik bukan main, bagaimana jika laki-laki itu benar-benar melaporkannya pada managernya yang merangkap chef inti itu, bisa tamat ia.

Dengan segera ia menarik laki-laki itu ke meja di sudut kemudian mengelap kursinya sebelum mendudukkan laki-laki itu dan tersenyum manis berkebalikan dengan isi kepalanya yang penuh dengan sumpah serapah.

"Jadi anda ingin memesan apa tuan?" tanyanya berusaha seramah mungkin. Lupakan harga dirinya, pekerjaannya kali ini lebih penting.

"Akan kutambahkan menyeret pelanggan seenaknya kedalam komplainku nanti dasar pelayan tidak sopan, ah Kim.. Mingyu. akan kuingat namamu" jawab lelaki itu sambil mengeja name tag Mingyu dan beralih ke buku menu di hadapannya.

.

..

Deringan ketiga dan Wonwoo hanya menatap telpon pintarnya tanpa berniat menjawab panggilan itu, itu dari ayahnya.

Rasa penasaran Wonwoo akhirnya muncul saat ayahnya melakukan panggilan ulang.

"Wonwoo, pulang" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya heran saat mendengar nada bicara ayahnya yang terdengar penuh penekanan. Tidak biasanya ayahnya seperti ini, ayah yang Wonwoo kenal bahkan lebih lembut dari ibunya dalam memperlakukannya.

"A-ayah?" untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya-menurutnya- Wonwoo menanggapi dengan ragu.

"Ayah tidak mau tau, sekarang pulang karna ayah sudah memblokir semua akses keuanganmu dan mobilmu sudah berada di garasi rumah!" dan Wonwoo tidak bisa untuk tidak memelototkan matanya kaget, yang benar saja! tidak, ini bukan ayahnya, ini adalah titisan neneknya yang kejam. Apa-apaan ayahnya ini, ia pikir Wonwoo akan percaya begitu saja?

"Ayah berhenti menggertakku karena sampai nenek membatalkan perjodohal konyol itu aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku di rumah!" benar-benar tipikal wonwoo, keras kepala dan arogan.

"Terserah padamu, asal kau bisa bertahan hidup di jalanan tanpa uang silahkan tak usah kembali." jawab ayahnya final sebelum sambungan itu terputus.

Wonwoo menatap nanar ponselnya sebelum akhirnya kesadaran menjemputnya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melihat keluar restoran dan ia benar-benar kalut saat tak menemukan mobilnya.

Dengan segera ia berlari menuju atm terdekat untuk mengecek atmnya dan ia benar-benar merasa ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya, semua kartu atmnya benar-benar diblokir.

"Hah hah hah... heh dasar sinting, setelah bersikap arogan dan memesan makanan kau malah mau kabur dan tidak membayar hah?!"

Apalagi ini, tidak cukupkah ia menghadapi acara kabur tak lancarnya ini dan sekarang ia diteriaki seperti seorang kriminal, dia bilang seorang Wonwoo yang terhormat tak sanggup membayar makan? yang benar saja!

Dengan wajah dongkol Wonwoo berjalan kembali ke arah restoran itu meninggalkan pelayan sial yang masih mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari mengejar-lebih tepatnya mencari- laki-laki yang benar-benar menghabiskan stok kesabarannya hari ini.

Sementara itu Wonwoo berusaha duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Pesanannya sudah terhidang di hadapannya tapi ia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

Ia masih memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya? dimana ia akan tinggal? bagaimana ia akan melanjutkan hidupnya? ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah uangnya cukup untuk membayar makanan di depannya-well itu bercanda. Tapi ia benar-benar menyesal tak menumpuk uang cash di dompetnya selama ini.

Baiklah, gunakan kepala dingin Wonwoo-ya. Kita mulai dengan tempat tinggal, dimana ia akan tinggal setelah ini? ia benar-benar sudah mencoret rumahnya dari daftar dan tolong jangan tanyakan rumah kerabat karena itu sama saja bunuh diri.

Teman-temannya? ia benar-benar sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi dengan mereka, lebih tepatnya setelah ia lulus dan menempati posisi nyaman di perusahaannya-well itu baru beberapa bulan yang lalu sih, tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak pada teman-teman lamanya, selain itu mereka juga tidak benar-benar akrab, apalagi jika mereka mengetahui alasan ia minggat. Yang benar saja,mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya?

Wonwoo benar-benar buntu dan matanya menangkap pergerakan pelayan menyebalkan yang bersikap tidak sopan padanya tadi.

Bagaimana dengan laki-laki itu? bagaimana jika Wonwoo meminta bantuannya?

h-hah?

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering gila mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya. Setelah bersikap seperti tadi ia akan memohon pada pelayan itu? huh mimpi saja.

Tapi jika tidak dia tidur dimana? duh.

.

..

Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan dan Mingyu benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera merasakan empuknya ranjangnya, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Mingyu memejamkan matanya sambil senyum-senyum.

"Heh mesum, kau sedang berpikiran jorok ya?"

Dan semua fantasinya benar-benar hancur tak berbekas digantikan wajah menyebalkan pelanggan arogan yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Mingyu menolehkan wajahnya sebal dan dengan bersungut ia menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Hey manusia tembok. Sudah datar, arogan dan sekarang aku baru tau kau juga suka mengganggu orang. Aku peringatkan ya, jangan coba-coba menguji kesabaranku lagi karna ini bukan lagi di restoran dimana aku adalah pelayan. Disini kita sama dan dengar ya, aku tidak sedang berpikiran jorok! dasar sok tau!"

"Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo. mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal bersamamu"

Mingyu melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya

"Dasar sinting" itu yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Wonwoo yang masih menatapnya datar.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan santai di belakang Mingyu.

"YAK! kau benar-benar niat sekali mengganggu hariku ya! baiklah, baik aku minta maaf untuk yang di restoran, oke? sekarang bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku?"

Wonwoo terlonjak kecil saat Mingyu tiba-tiba berbalik dan berteriak padanya namun ia kembali menatap datar saat Mingyu mulai memelas, apa-apaan sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya.

"Tidak" Mingyu mengerang frustasi mendengar jawaban singkat Wonwoo dan berjalan lebih cepat saat melihat flatnya hanya tinggal beberapa blok lagi.

"Hey Miyu bisa pelan sedikit? kau tidak lihat aku bawa koper apa?"

Wonwoo mendelikkan matanya kesal saat mendapati Mingyu malah mempercepat langkahnya.

Sial baru kali ini ia diacuhkan, benar-benar sial.

Seumur hidupnya sebagai putra sematawayang keluarga Jeon ia memang selalu berlimpah perhatian, tidak heran jika ia menjadi agak lebay saat ada yang mengacuhkannya begini.

Dengan sedikit kesulitan ia mencoba mengejar Mingyu yang sudah jauh di depannya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar flat sederhana ini dan ia mulai bertanya-tanya, apa ia benar-benar akan tinggal disini?

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk seperti pemukiman kumuh sih, tapi kan tetap saja Wonwoo tidak yakin, ingat dia anak tunggal keluarga Jeon -pemilik perusahaan elektronik terbesar di seoul dan ia benar-benar tak pernah kekurangan apapun di hidupnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari Mingyu yang ternyata sedang menaiki tangga.

"Hey Miyu! tunggu aku!"

"Miyu bantu aku ini berat sialan!"

"Heyy Miyu kau tuli ya?!"

Mingyu menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya mendengar kata-kata kasar dari mulut orang aneh yang terus membuntutinya ini.

Well Mingyu bukannya tidak curiga, bisa saja dia penjahat tapi wajahnya benar-benar tidak ada potongan penjahat-pengecualian untuk mulut tajamnya.

Mingyu juga sempat berpikir orang ini hanya iseng, tapi melihat orang ini benar-benar mengikutinya sampai di depan pintu flatnya benar-benar membuatnya mencoret pemikirannya itu.

Apa? depan pintu, kenapa ia sampai tak sadar sudah sampai di depan flatnya? aneh.

Tok tok tok

Mingyu mengetuk pintu flatnya dan menunggu dengan sabar.

Tak lama setelahnya muncul seorang wanita paruh baya yang langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan.

Wonwoo hanya menatap malas adegan di depannya, yah ibu-ibu memang suka agak lebay jika anaknya pulang malam-persis ibu Wonwoo.

"Eoh, kau membawa temanmu?" tanya wanita itu saat matanya menangkap sosok lain tidak jauh darinya.

"Bu-"

"Anyeong haseyo, aku teman Miyu dan bibi, bolehkah aku menginap disini sementara?"

.

..

TBC

Mungkin ini bakal jadi ff terpanjang sepangjang sejarah tulis-menulisku but at least kelanjutan cerita ini benar-benar tergantung dari kalian hehe

Makasih juga yang udah nyempetin baca hehe


End file.
